Speed Dial
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Eh, panggilan cepat anego itu di nomor berapa ya? Empat atau Tujuh?" Pelajaran seorang Yato Kagura bisa ambil setelah kejadian ini ialah, jangan pernah menggunakan speed dial, apalagi bila ia lupa nomor siapa saja yang ia cantumkan di daftar speed dial tersebut. Modern AU. Same age!Okikagu. Hint of Hijimitsu


Summary : "Eh, nomor _anego_ itu di nomor berapa ya? Empat atau Tujuh?" Pelajaran seorang Yato Kagura bisa ambil setelah kejadian ini ialah, jangan pernah menggunakan speed dial, apalagi bila ia lupa nomor siapa saja yang ia cantumkan di daftar speed dial. Modern AU. Same age!Okikagu.

Disclaimer : Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

SPEED DIAL (Panggilan Cepat)

* * *

Seorang gadis yang berumur 17 tahun tergeletak tidak berdaya di sofa di depan televisi di kamar apartemennya. Tangannya melingkari perutnya dan ia hanya bisa meringkuk, menahan kesakitan. Ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Ya, seorang Yato Kagura, kapten klub Judo di SMA Gintama, kalah dengan hanya sekadar sakit perut belaka. Kagura merasa kesal sendiri bila memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila rivalnya menemukan dirinya terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini, ia yakin, pemuda sialan itu akan menertawainya nista. (Memikirkan wajahnya yang menyebalkan saja sudah hampir membuat Kagura melempar bantal terdekat kearah langit-langit rumahnya)

_sakit/sa·kit/ a. berasa tidak nyaman di tubuh atau bagian tubuh krn menderita sesuatu (demam, sakit perut, dsb); _ Selesai membaca kalimat yang tercantum di lembaran kertas, kamus malang tersebut diremas oleh gadis berambut merah itu.

"Wow! Terima kasih atas informasi _terbarunya_, kamus!" ucap Kagura dengan nada sarkastik bercampur sebal di suaranya.

Dalam hati, Kagura memaki rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya, lebih tepatnya, di bagian _bawah_ perutnya. Uaahh kalau tahu 'tamu bulanannya' akan datang, seharusnya ia meminta kakaknya (yang bodoh, tambahnya kesal) membelikan 'keperluan gadis' untuknya kemarin. Sekarang kakaknya sedang di dalam kelas kuliah, mustahil bagi Kagura untuk menelponnya hanya untuk membelikan barang-barang yang ia perlukan sekarang. Selain membuang-buang waktu dan uang, Kagura membutuhkan barang-barang tersebut sekarang, bukan enam jam nanti!

Kagura sempat mengalami konflik batin, berdebat kepada dirinya sendiri apakah ia harus keluar untuk membelinya sendiri. Ada beberapa nilai positif dan nilai negatif bila ia keluar untuk membelinya sendiri. Pertama, ia tidak merepotkan orang lain. Kedua, ia ingin sekali menghirup udara segar. Nilai negatifnya, antara lain, adalah pertama, perutnya sangat sakit. Kedua, ia _tidak bisa_ bergerak dari sofa, duduk saja sudah sudah apalagi berdiri. Ketiga, ia _tidak_ _mau_ bergerak dari sofa. Keempat, udara diluar sangatlah dingin dan apa boleh buat, memang sudah waktunya. Kelima, Kagura memang tidak mau pergi dari rumah. Dengan pertimbangan seperti yang telah disebutkan di atas, Kagura memutuskan untuk tidak pergi.

Menyadari bahwa kakaknya dan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa diandalkan sekarang, Kagura meraih telepon genggamnya di meja dengan susah payah (Hei, perutnya sakit sekali, kau tahu?) dan mengecek kontak yang ia punya di telepon genggamnya. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil melihat nomor yang tertera di telepon genggamnya, dan alisnya berkerut seakan-akan gadis itu berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"... Speed dial _anego_ itu.. di nomor berapa ya?" gumamnya heran. Kagura berusaha mengingat nomor Shimura Otae, teman dekatnya serta kakak dari Shimura Shinpachi, teman dekatnya di kelas serta koleganya di kerja paruh waktu di toko kelontong Yorozuya.

"Empat atau tujuh ya?" gumam Kagura dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat bahwa Otae—atau _anego_—memasukkan dirinya sendiri ke salah satu daftar panggilan cepat atau _speed dial_ di telepon genggam Kagura. Malangnya, Kagura lupa pada nomor berapa, nomor Otae tersebut. Ia ingat bahwa nomor dua dan tiga adalah Gin-chan-sensei dan Yato Kamui, kakaknya yang duduk di bangku kuliah. Lalu nomor sembilan adalah Shimura Shinpachi, sementara nomor delapan adalah si pembimbing klub Judo, si Gorilla—maksudnya, Kondo Isao—yang entah kenapa nomornya ada di telepon genggam Kagura.

Otak Kagura mulai berputar nomor berapakah yang akan segera tersambung ke wanita muda berumur 24 tahun itu. Empat atau tujuh? Bila Otae yang memasukkan nomornya sendiri ke telepon genggam Kagura, sudah pasti gadis berambut coklat itu akan menempatkan nomornya jauh dari nomor Kondo. Apabila nomor _speed dial _Kondo adalah delapan, maka nomor Otae tidak mungkin berada di nomor tujuh. Oleh karena itu, pastilah...

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kagura menekan nomor 'empat' dan ia tidak melirik siapa orang yang tersambung di seberang telepon. Ketika Kagura merasa panggilannya sudah diangkat, ia langsung _menyerocos_,

"_ANEGOOOO!_ Perutku sakit sekali! Aku mohon tolong belikan aku YYY yang 28 senti! Aku tidak bisa bergerak dari sofa, _anego!_ Tolong sekali ya? Ah sudah ya, pulsaku nanti habis! Kumohon, _anego_! Aku kasih 300 yen ya!" begitu selesai mengucapkan apa yang rasa ia perlu, Kagura memutus panggilannya dan membiarkan telepon genggamnya terjatuh ke karpet sementara gadis berambut merah itu berguling, merintih kesakitan.

Si gadis bermarga Yato itu tidak sempat melihat layar telepon genggamnya yang bertuliskan,

_Call Ended._

_BAKA SADIST (Okita Sougo)_

_00:20 seconds_

* * *

Sementara itu , di kediaman Okita yang terletak 10 menit dari kediaman Yato, terdapat dua kakak beradik yang bengong sambil melirik telepon genggam di tangan pemuda berambut coklat muda, sementara wanita muda membungkuk di belakangnya. Keduanya terdiam setelah mendengar panggilan yang masuk.

"Okita Sougo." Panggil sang wanita muda, Okita Mitsuba, dengan suara tenang kepada sang adik semata wayangnya.

"Iya, _aneue_?" tanya Okita Sougo balik, tangannya masih memegang telepon genggam, seakan-akan kaku.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kepada kakakmu kalau kau sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih?" goda sang wanita sambil tersenyum jahil kearah sang adik. Mendengarnya, telinga salah satu _ace_ klub kendo di SMA Gintama memerah dan pemuda itu segera berdiri.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, _aneue_. Dia hanyalah gadis yang senang makan dan senang sekali mengajak berantem orang lain. Lagipula, dia pasti salah sambung." Jawab Sougo dengan nada tenang, tangannya tanpa sadar menutup mulutnya, ia seperti tampak berusaha keras agar nadanya yang menahan malu tidak terdengar oleh kakak kesayangannya. Namun, Mitsuba telah merawatnya semenjak kecil, wanita muda itu mengetahui semua kebiasaan serta kelakuan adiknya, termasuk jika sang adik kecilnya sedang menahan malu.

Melihat kelakuan sang adik, Mitsuba tertawa dan menarik tangan Sougo sehingga pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu duduk kembali di _tatami_ dan kini menghadap kearah dirinya.

"Sou-chan. Kau menyukai gadis ini bukan?" tanya Mitsuba sambil tersenyum manis kearah adiknya. Melihat senyuman kakaknya, Sougo menyadari ia tidak bisa menjadi 'orang lain' selain sosok 'adik yang dimanjakan oleh sang kakak' di hadapan kakaknya, namun ia memilih untuk diam dan menatap karpet di bawahnya. Mitsuba mengelus-elus kepala sang adik dan ekspresi mukanya terlihat puas, seakan-akan mengerti apa yang sang adik sampaikan. Setelah itu, wanita berumur 21 tahun beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya, berjalan kearah kamar dan kembali membawa selembar uang bernilai 1000 yen dan memberikannya kepada Sougo.

"_Aneue_, ini untuk apa?" tanya Sougo heran ketika ia menerima uang dari sang kakak.

"Belikan aku YYY 28 senti juga. Dengan begitu, kau memiliki alasan mengapa kau membelikan gadis itu keperluannya. Kembaliannya juga boleh kau ambil untuk tambahan uang sakumu. Aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Mitsuba. Setelah itu, ia meraih jaket dan syal milik sang adik yang tergeletak di meja sebelah mereka dan mendorong Sougo ke arah pintu depan. "Seorang putri tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama untuk pangerannya membawakan keperluan yang sangat sedang ia butuhkan sekarang! Ayo cepat pergi!"

"Ia bahkan bukan seorang putri, _aneue_. Ia seperti naga yang menjaga kastil tuan putri." Gumam Sougo sambil melihat kearah lain. Mendengar pernyataan sang adik, Mitsuba mencubit pipi Sougo gemas, membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan. ketika hendak memprotes akan tindakan sang kakak, Sougo malah menemukan sang kakak tersenyum lebar kearahnya,

"Aku senang Sou-chan mempunyai teman perempuan yang memiliki sifat tak jauh dari sifatmu." Ucap Mitsuba.

"Oh, Mitsuba? Sougo? Kenapa kalian berdua diluar? Hari ini dingin lho." Sahut seseorang di belakang kedua kakak beradik itu. Hijikata Toushiro, 22 tahun, seorang polisi lokal dan merupakan teman sepermainan kakak beradik Okita serta Kondo Isao. Pria itu melepas topi hangatnya, memperlihatkan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan sedikit basah karena terkena salju yang turun sedari tadi.

"Lho, Toushiro-san? Bukankah terakhir kali kau memberitahu bahwa kau masih di dua stasiun dari sini?" tanya Mitsuba sambil menghampiri pria itu, merentangkan tangannya untuk membersihkan sisa salju dari kepala pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu.

"Aku jalan... dengan jarak dua stasiun itu..." jawab Hijikata dengan suara pelan. Ketika tangan sang sulung Okita menyapu rambutnya dari sisa salju, Sougo bisa melihat telinga lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil itu mulai memerah.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Toushiro-san. Kalau kau absen karena masuk angin disebabkan oleh berjalan dua stasiun menuju rumahku dan Sou-chan, aku bisa-bisa dimarahi oleh bos-mu." Ujar Mitsuba.

"... Karenaakuingincepatcepatbertemudenganmu..." tutur Hijikata dengan cepat, perhatiannya ia segera alihkan ke tempat lain. Ia berharap dengan perkataannya yang super cepat tadi, takkan ada yang mengerti. Sayang, hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah si sulung Okita memerah sementara si bungsu Okita hanya bisa mencibir.

_UGH._ Okita Sougo memutar matanya dan berjalan kearah Hijikata yang masih menoleh kearah lain dan dengan perlahan, menendang kaki sang polisi malang itu dengan sangat keras. Hijikata meringis kesakitan dan sebelum ia sempat membentak pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya, Sougo sudah lari turun menuruni tangga apartemennya, meninggalkan Mitsuba dan Hijikata berdua. Tentu saja sebelum berteriak,

"MATI SAJA SANA DASAR _KUSO _MAYORA_!"_ teriak Sougo sambil menuruni tangga apartemen kompleksnya. Mitsuba hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat sang polisi berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mengejar adiknya.

* * *

Yato Kagura sedang menonton acara anime sore di televisinya ketika ia mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia berusaha untuk mencari telepon genggamnya yang berdering menggunakan kakinya. Ketika sudah menemukannya, ia melihat layar telepon genggamnya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang menelpon dirinya.

_Calling,_

_Anego (Shimura Otae)_

'_Kagura-chan? Aku dengar dari Shin-chan bahwa kakakmu akan pulang telat, maukah aku membawakanmu makan malam? _ Shift-ku _juga baru saja selesai. Aku akan kesana sekitar empat puluh menit lagi? Apakah Katsudon tidak apa-apa?"_ tanya Otae panjang lebar.

"_Anego_... Tadi aku menelponmu sekitar jam 3.. Apa kau sudah membelinya?" tanya Kagura dengan nada pelan.

"_Eh? Kau tadi menelponku, Kagura-chan? Teleponku tidak berdering dari tadi lho? Di telepon genggamku juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kau menelponku lho." _ Tutur Otae seperti terkejut akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat sang adik. "_Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Kagura-chan!"_

Kagura melirik telepon genggamnya dengan horror. Ia membuka daftar panggilan yang ia buat hari ini,

_Jangan-jangan..._

_History Calls_

_Anego (Shimura Otae) 00:42_

_BAKA SADIST (Okita Sougo) 00:20_

OH. TIDAK. Raung Kagura dalam hati ketika melihat urutan kedua dari daftar orang yang melakukan panggilan yang masuk serta panggilan dari luar ke telepon genggamnya. Yato Kagura _TIDAK _menelpon seorang Okita Sougo bukan?

Demi boneka _Justaway_ seharga 300 yen, Yato Kagura _TIDAK_ menelpon seorang _OKITA SOUGO_ untuk membelikan seperangkat alat keperluan wanita, bukan?

Iya bukan?

Iya—

_Ting tong._

Mental Kagura berteriak ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan seseorang sedang berdiri di depan kamar apartemennya. Mulut Kagura berkomat-kamit, berdoa dengan sunyi dan berharap yang berada di depan hanyalah bapak-bapak tukang pos atau pengantar surat atau pengantar koran—siapa saja selain rivalnya yang amat menyebalkan itu—

Hingga sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti salah satu tokoh di anime sore berjudul "Uta no Shogun-sama!" yang sedang ia tonton—sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_, mendengarnya saja membuat Kagura merasa tenang tetapi juga merasa ingin melempar salah satu barang terdekat (dalam hal ini, meja) ke muka sang pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah milik,

"Oi! China! Buka pintunya! Di luar dingin tahu!" sahut Okita Sougo sambil menekan kembali tombol bel. Ketika ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang akan membukakan pintu, Sougo pun mulai mengetuk pintunya. Ketukan pintu berubah menjadi gedoran di pintu.

"China!" sahut Sougo sekali lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu yakin bahwa orang yang sedang ia cari sedang berada di dalam kamar apartemen ini. Tak mungkin gadis berambut merah yang sedang ia cari berjalan-jalan di hari yang dingin ini. Ia menggosok tangannya yang sedikit dingin dan meniupkannya sejenak, sebelum merasa dirinya merasa cukup kesal sehingga mulai menendang pelan pintu rumah tersebut.

"OI CHINA! BUKAIN PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM, DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!" teriak Sougo sambil menendang pintu rumah bertuliskan 'Yato' itu. Di dalam hati, si _ace_ klub kendo sudah merasa sangat kesal dan sudah siap mengutuk gadis sialan itu apabila dia tidak menyahut dan membukakan pintu untuknya,

Sementara itu, Yato Kagura tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah horror ketika mengetahui rivalnya sedang dalam proses untuk menghancurkan pintu depan rumahnya. Otak Kagura kembali bekerja, ia mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir sang Okita Sougo tanpa harus memperlihatkan wajahnya di hadapan sang rival.

Entah karena ia sedang sakit perut atau otaknya tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar, hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya, yaitu rangkaian kata-kata yang sebelum sempat ia cerna lebih lanjut sudah terlanjur terlontarkan dari mulutnya,

"KAGURA SEDANG TIDAK ADA DI RUMAH!" teriak Kagura keras. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di mulutnya, menyadari kesalahannya dan menyesali hal bodoh yang baru saja berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara itu, Sougo yang mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari dalam apartemen dimana ia menunggu terdiam sementara, sebelum rasa kesal dan marah bercampur aduk menjadi satu di dalam tubuh sang pemuda.

Satu menit kemudian, peperangan pun pecah. Kedua rival itu mulai meneriaki dan membentaki satu sama lain walaupun dibatasi oleh pintu, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan kompleks apartemen tersebut ataupun mata-mata yang mengintip dari jendela rumah mereka, berusaha mencari tahu apakah pertengakaran ini adalah tawuran atau pertengkaran antar pacar. Seluruh kata-kata kotor serta panggilan kebun binatang terlontar dari mulut keduanya (membuat beberapa orangtua yang lewat menutup telinga anak mereka, melaksanakan tindakan preventif agar anaknya tidak tercemar dengan kata-kata kotor di usia dini). Setelah beberapa menit, perang mulut itu berhenti karena kedua remaja itu sudah kehabisan napas dan tenaga untuk berteriak-teriak lagi tanpa harus mengistirahatkan mulut mereka.

Sougo mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pintu apartemen di depannya. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan udara dingin kembali menyusup masuk ke tubuhnya. 'Dingin sekali...' batinnya.

"Oi, China. Aku serius, buka pintunya. Aku membawa pesananmu di telepon tadi—" sebelum Sougo menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu rumah dimana ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh masuk ke dalam ruangan.

* * *

Begitu Kagura mendengar Sougo berkata bahwa ia telah membawa pesanannya, gadis itu langsung membuka pintunya dengan kencang dan terkejut melihat pemuda berambut coklat pasir terjatuh masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mata birunya mencari-cari tangan pemuda coklat pasir malang yang tengah terbaring dan merintih dengan muka mencium keset 'WELCOME' rumah si gadis.

Di tangan kiri pemuda itu terdapat sebuah kantung plastik putih yang tampaknya berisi beberapa barang. Ketika gadis berambut 17 tahun itu menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat sebuah barang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kehadirannya.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu merampas kantung plastik yang digenggam erat oleh Sougo, tidak terlalu memperhatikan bahwa tangan mereka bersentuhan selama sepersekian detik, sebelum dirinya dengan lincah berlari kearah kamar mandi. Gadis itu juga tidak melihat telinga sang pemuda yang masih terbaring di tanah, memerah.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Kagura berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan muka sedikit segar. Ia baru saja akan melompat ke sofa dengan perasaan bahagia namun terhenti ketika melihat seseorang duduk di sofa dan sedang menonton televisi di rumahnya. Ya, di rumahnya.

Kagura tidak perlu meraih mengambil kacamata yang tergeletak di meja makan untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang sedang menghuni sofa favoritnya. Pemuda itu tengah duduk dengan kaki satu terangkat di sofa dan tangannya memegang sebuah cemilan, duduk diam menonton sebuah acara sore di televisi. Kagura hendak menendang kepala rivalnya sebelum ia melihat dua cangkir teh serta satu bungkus cemilan sukonbu yang berada di meja tamu di hadapan mereka.

"_Aneue_ selalu mengidam cemilan favoritnya bila ia sedang datang bulan, walaupun kau dan _aneue_ berbeda spesies, kau juga pasti sedang _ngidam_ bukan?" tanya Sougo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, kearah sang ketua klub Judo yang tenah berdiri di belakang sofa. Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil sebelum kembali menonton acara televisi yang tengah ia saksikan lalu berkata,

"_Aneue_ adalah Homo sapiens sementara kau mungkin adalah... Pithecantropus erectus?" sahut Sougo, sambil menghindar pukulan yang diluncurkan dari sang pemilik rumah dan tertawa kecil. Kagura pun melompat ke kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sougo, mengambil posisi setengah tidur dan bersandar di lengan sofa tersebut. Ia melirik cangkir teh di mejanya sebelum bertanya kepada Sougo,

"Oi, bocah sadis. Kau tidak memasukkan saus _tabasco_ ke dalam teh itu, bukan?" tanya Kagura dengan nada mencurigai pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, kok. _Aneue_ sangat seram bila seseorang menjahilinya ketika ia sedang datang bulan. Dan mungkin semua perempuan begitu jadi aku belajar untuk tidak menjahili perempuan saat mereka sedang berovulasi." Jawab Sougo enteng.

"Kecuali kau mungkin." Kagura hampir saja mengambil kursi terdekat untuk menjiplakkan salah satu kaki kursinya ke muka rivalnya sebelum pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi serius,

"Aku serius. Aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke dalamnya." Tutur Sougo. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar perkataan Sougo, Kagura yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tengah bersungguh-sungguh. Kagura mengambil cangkir teh di hadapannya dan meminumnya sedikit.

Sensasi hangat yang dibawa oleh teh yang ia minum memasuki kerongkongan dan perutnya, sedkit melegakan perutnya yang sedari tadi sakit. Setelah meminumnya, Kagura merosot dari posisi duduknya, sehingga kakinya bergelantungan di sandaran sofanya, beberapa senti dari muka Sougo. Perhatian keduanya menghadap kearah televisi, suara yang terdengar dari ruangan tersebut hanyalah suara acara televisi yang mereka tonton bersama.

"Oi, China." Panggil Sougo mendadak. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kagura mengangkat badannya setengah dan mengeluarkan suara 'Hm?' dengan mulut sambil mengunyah _sukonbu _favoritnya.

"Lain kali kau hafalkan dahulu siapa saja yang berada di daftar _speed dial_ telepon genggammu sebelum asal memencet tanpa tahu siapa yang berada di seberang telepon. Panggilan cepat _anego_ berada di nomor tujuh, sementara panggilan cepatku berada di nomor empat. Jangan sampai tertukar kembali." ujar Sougo dengan pandangan tidak teralihkan dari televisi.

Kaki Kagura pun mulai menendang kepala Sougo yang dengan lincah menghindar dari tendangan-tendangan yang diluncurkan dari gadis berambut merah itu. Mukanya memerah, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Aku tak percaya kau membeli perlengkapan pribadi seorang gadis tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun!" seru Kagura, menghentikan tendangannya kearah Sougo.

"Mengapa aku perlu merasakan rasa malu? Hal itu normal, bukan? Lagipula _Aneue_ sering meminta tolong kepadaku untuk membelikannya." Balas Sougo, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada rivalnya dengan wajah datar, seakan-akan perkataannya tidak menyimpang dari kewajaran sedikitpun.

Kagura terdiam sebentar, pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah rivalnya. Setelah lewat 20 detik, Sougo merasa heran mengapa Kagura tidak berhenti memandanginya. Sougo merasa wajahnya mulai memerah sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, selain wajah Kagura dan berkata,

"Oi, China? Kau kenapa? Sembelit ya—" tanya Sougo sebelum perkatannya terpotong ketika Kagura meraih telepon genggamnya di meja dan mulai mengotak-atik sesuatu sebelum melemparkannya ke arah tempat acak, sayangnya sebelum mendarat ke lantai, telepon genggamnya mengenai badan Sougo terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, oi?" tanya Sougo sambil mengusap-usap bagian badan yang terkena lemparan telepon genggam, dan memukul kaki sang gadis, berharap untuk menyamakan skor.

"Hanya mengingat daftar _speed dial_ terbaruku, _baka_ sadist." Jawab Kagura singkat.

"... Tidak jelas sekali." Komentar Sougo sambil menyandarkan kembali badannya. Kagura tidak menjawab, hanya kembali memakan _sukonbu_ favoritnya sambil menonton kembali acara televisi. Sebelum berusaha menendang kembali wajah Sougo dengan kakinya.

_You just move "BAKA SADIST (Okita Sougo)"contact to Your Speed Dial Number #1_

_Are you sure?_

**YES**

_Moving contact finished._

* * *

Oke. Apaini.

Nggak seriusan ini apa.

Anyway, salam kenal! Saya baru saja marathon Gintama selama UN SMA 2015 o/ jadi apabila ada salah kata, panggilan, EYD, situasi dan karakternya agak OOC mohon maaf. Saya sedang berusaha untuk mencari gaya menulis yang sesuai untuk fandom Gintama ini uwu

Sekali lagi, salam kenal dan terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
